


Smile

by natsume553



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume553/pseuds/natsume553
Summary: Sekolah dan seseorang yang tidak pernah tersenyum kecuali untuk.........





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414930) by Natsume553. 



Jadi ini adalah remake dr translate ff 2min menjadi ongniel vers karna saya sekarang resmi jdi bucinnya ongniel yah.saya udah izin sama yg punya jdi aman lah.diksi saya sesuaikan sama selera saya jdi maklum yah ada satu dua kata yg beda dr aslinya.

Beware of typos everytime~everywhere~ #nyanyiNever

 

Here’s the link for real fanfic

 

http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/560232/1/smile-2min-minho-taemin-idontknow

~here's we goes~

 

Ketika anak anak sekolah sedang bergosip

 

Itu adalah hari hari biasa disekolah dimana Ong seongwoo berada di kantin bersama beberapa temannya.anak laki laki berambut hitam pekat itu sedang tertawa dan berbicara dengan sebuah soda di tangan.

 

Semuanya baik baik saja sampai ketika seorang figure tinggi berbahu lebar memasuki kafetaria.Hampir semua orang terdiam

 

sampai anak laki laki itu berjalan jauh ke ujung kantin dan duduk.Dia tidak benar benar melakukan apapun-orang-orang hanya merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan kehadiran anak laki laki itu.Dia terlalu tinggi dan terlihat seperti dewa yunani.Tetapi tidak seorangpun pernah melihatnya berbicara pada orang lain.Tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum.Sudah tiga tahun sejak mereka memanjakan mata mereka pada makhluk dingin bernama Kang Daniel ini.

 

Dia tidak pernah tersenyum

 

Tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin

 

“Kenapa kalian selalu melihat dia seperti itu?” seongwoo tiba tiba bertanya.Terlihat seperti satu satunya orang disekolah ini yang tidak takut berbicara kepada daniel

 

“Dia adalah Kang Daniel” park jihoon berbicara kepadanya seakan akan itu adalah sesuatu yang jelas di seluruh dunia yang biru ini.

 

“Aku tahu namanya.kita sudah ada disekolah ini selama tiga tahun”

 

“Dia hanya terlihat-menakutkan hyung” Lai guanlin,yg termuda diantara mereka tiba tiba berbicara

 

“Dia terlihat baik baik saja menurutku” seongwoo menjawab.Matanya melihat pada figure itu.Anak laki laki yang mereka bicarakan sedang membaca novel usang bersampul tipis.tidak terlalu peduli jika orang orang melihatnya.

 

“Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar ceritanya?” yoon jisung-si tukang gosip dalam grup itu berbicara

 

“Cerita apa? Jisung hyung jangan mengada ada.dia baik kepada ku” seongwoo terlihat membela anak laki laki yang tinggi itu.

 

“Oh jadi kau tidak tahu kan?’ jisung menyeringai kepadanya. Mode si-tukang ceritanya berada pada mode auto pilot.

 

“Tidak”

 

“seseorang bercerita padaku sekali bahwa kang yang itu adalah anak seorang mafia. Ayahnya adalah bos gerombolan mafia disana”

 

“jisung hyung apakah dia benar benar terlihat seperti seorang gerombolan mafia?” seongwoo terkekeh.daniel terlalu tampan untuk berada didalam gerombolan mafia.

 

“Yah jangan mengada ada.dia bahkan menyerang orang untuk bertahan hidup.beberapa bahkan meninggal.dia orang yang berbahaya seongwoo-yah” jisung menjelaskan kepada anak laki laki berambut hitam pekat itu.

 

“dan aku bahkan pernah sekali mendengar dia mengendarai mobil menabrak jembatan” jihoon menambahkan

 

“Jadi dia secara ajaib bertahan?” seongwoo menjawab kembali

 

“Mungkin dia bisa bernafas dibawah air.siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa evil lakukan” guanlin menimpali

 

“seseorang bahkan bercerita kepadaku jika daniel pernah melemparkan seseorang dari atap hanya untuk mengetahui apakah manusia bisa terbang” guanlin lagi-lagi menambahkan rumor tentang kang daniel

 

“dia pasti sudah berada di penjara jika hal itu benar benar terjadi”

 

“Ayahnya adalah bos gerombolan mafia.tidak ada polisi yang berani menangkapnya” jisung melanjutkan

 

“Dan puncak dari ceritanya,dia membakar seluruh bangunan” guanlin berbicara

 

“Mengapa dia melakukan itu?” seongwoo bertanya kepada guanlin.tidak percaya pada cerita mereka.

 

“Dia orang gila yang terganggu dan ingin melihat dunia kacau.apakah alasan itu cukup?” jisung berkata kepada Seongwoo.

 

“Dia juga tidak pernah tersenyum” jihoon tiba tiba menambahkan

 

“Dia tersenyum sebelumnya” seongwoo berkata kepada mereka

 

“Selama tiga tahun aku berada di sekolah sialan ini,aku tidak pernah melihat dia tersenyum”

 

“Aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum” seongwoo berkata tiba tiba

 

“Itu lebih omong kosong ketimbang cerita cerita yang pernah kita dengar” jisung terkekeh

 

“Itu benar hyung” seongwoo membela diri

 

“Buktikan itu.aku tantang kau untuk membuat daniel tersenyum hyung” guanlin menantang anak laki laki yg lebih tua itu

 

“Apa untungnya bagiku?”

 

“Eternal respek dari kami semua jika kau mampu membuat si beast itu tersenyum”

 

“Oke,sebuah senyuman” seongwoo berkata sebelum menyesap soda jeruknya dan melompat dari kursi.dengan santai dia berjalan melewati kafetaria dan menuju sebuah meja dimana tak seorangpun berani mendekat

 

Tiga orang temannya melihat.mereka yakin seongwoo berada dalam misi bunuh diri.dia akan dimakan hidup hidup oleh si beast itu bahkan sebelum dia sempat berkata “hai”.Dan itu bukan hanya mereka yang melihat.seluruh kafetaria melihat seongwoo juga.

 

Ong seongwoo sampai di meja kang daniel kurang dari semenit dan dia duduk didepannya.seluruh kafetaria sunyi.bahkan Jihoon tidak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk makan ayam favoritnya sekalipun.mereka takut pada apa yang dilakukan daniel karna Seongwoo berani duduk dimejanya.

 

Seongwoo kemudian menarik novel usang bersampul tipis milik daniel dan meletakkanya dimeja.semua orang menghembuskan napas.mereka bersiap siap untuk sesuatu yang tak terduga.memanjatkan do’a untuk anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu.daniel kemudian menatap dengan mata besarnya.dia terlihat cantik walau dia memiliki devil like aura disekitarnya. Tatapan matanya terlalu dingin sehingga membuat kafetaria seakan akan tertutup salju

 

Kemudian mereka melihat seongwoo mengeluarkan beberapa kata.tidak ada yang dapat mendengar apa yang dia katakan pada si beast itu

 

Dan tiba tiba sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi

 

Kang fucking Daniel tersenyum

 

Seluruh kantin bersinar dengan cahaya keemasan yang keluar darinya.gadis gadis (dan beberapa anak laki laki)

 

mengambil ponsel mereka untuk mengambil foto suatu keajaiban.dan ketika matahari terbenam(setelah daniel selesai senyum),seongwoo berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya seakan akan dia melakukan hal yang normal didunia.

 

Ketiga temannya speechless

 

“aku katakan padamu dia tersenyum” seongwoo berkata ketika dia duduk kembali

 

“How the hell-“ guanlin bahkan tidak tahu akan berkata apa

 

“Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan kepadanya?” yoon jisung meminta penjelasan.seongwoo kemudian menjawab

 

“Apa yang aku katakan padanya setiap hari-I Love you”

 

End


End file.
